


Hell of a Day.

by YariChan



Category: Asassin's Creed Syndicate, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Evie has no chill, Henry is the only one mature, Jacob and Evie are like little kids, Jacob needs a hug, Just Ned but shhh, OT3, Other, Other characters of the game are mentioned, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: Jacob had a horrible day and just want to get home and sleeps until his body hurts, luckylly for him his partners are there to make him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, this is my first fanfic ever of Assasin's Creed, but I finished the game like and hour ago and this happened. Hope you like it!
> 
> PS. English it's not my first lenguage so if you see any mistake please let me know!

Everybody have bad days once in a while but, for Jacob, the day had been more than horrible.  He was supposed to assassinate Lord Murray, an old important man, but at the end he had achieved to scape with only a few scratches. Then he tried to catch some drug dealers, but he just gets himself pushed into the Thames. Of course the fact that almost ten of his men were killed in a fight with those damn Blighters weren’t helping to smooth his mood either. He even asked one of the Rooks to take the carriage until home even though he loves to drive it. He didn’t know in which station the train is now. Jacob shifts in the backseat, trying to just erase everything of his mind, although he swears that he could hear Evie’s voice telling him how reckless and careless he is in his missions. He didn’t realize falling asleep. He woke up when he felt the carriage bumping.

“We’re here, sir.” Said the coachmen before he leaves to rest himself for the night.

Jacob left the carriage with slow steps, having zero interest in cross paths with his sister at the moment. Maybe if he was lucky she’ll be already asleep in Henry’s bed. He knew that it was a spot waiting for him with them, but not tonight. He finally arrives at his own room and it’s almost opening the door when the well knows sounds of a pair of high heels reach his ears.

“Have you seen the hour, Jacob?” The distinct voice of Evie resounded in the small space. “You were supposed to arrive hours ago. What happened and why are you soaked?”

“Nothing happened, dear sister.” Jacob answered with a bitter tone, opening the door of his room and stepping inside. “So you can go back to sleep.”

“You really believe I was sleeping?” Asked Evie, she was starting to get a little angry with him. She follows him into the bedroom, of course. “Henry and I were wide awake, waiting for you and God knows what you have been doing until now.”

“You do realize that the target was almost at the end of the city, right?” Said Jacob, as he begins to remove his wet clothes.

“I know that it just take two hours and half to get there in a carriage, and I know you take one this morning.” Evie takes the wet clothes and toast them in the laundry basket in the corner of the room. “So you tell me what happened, now Jacob.”

Jacob has tried to ignore that tone in her sister voice all that he can, but he was exhausted and angry. He finished putting on his night clothes before he turns to face Evie.

“I can’t deal with you right now, Evie, so unless you’re going to talk about something else than that you could go and fuck yourself for a little bit.” His response was bitter and cold.

“How dare you to be so selfish all the time, Jacob!?” Evie screams, not caring about the people sleeping at the moment.

“I just wanted some time alone because I had a hell of a day! And I am the selfish one!?” Jacob voice was way louder than his sister.

“Ok, ok, what’s happening here?” The concerned voice of Henry was heard in the room now. “Have you both realized what time of the night it is? You have waked up the whole train with that arguing.”

Both Jacob and Evie looked away, like child that had been catching doing something bad. Henry crossed his arms, and they knew he was waiting for an explanation but there was only silence now.

“So it’s nothing happening in here?” Henry asked looking at them with a serious face. “Because you two were screaming like animals.”

“I… “Evie started to talk, without looking directly at him. “I may have been a little overwhelmed with Jacob…”

“And I may have been an asshole with her even though she was worried about me…” And that was Jacob response.

“Ok, so now we all are agree that both of you are like eternal child.” Said Henry, trying to lighten up the mood a little at least. “Now Jacob, can you tell me what happened today?” Asked Henry while sitting on the bed.

Jacob sighed, crossing his arms and looking away. “Lord Murray got away”

“What!?” Evie interrupted his brother but luckily Henry stops her right away before a new discussion began.

“I don’t know how it happened, but I think he knew I was coming for him” Jacob finally sat down on the bed, next to Henry, feeling defeated. “And then I tried to stop some ruffians and I end up in the bottom of the Thames, that’s why my clothes were soaked. Also I think that I needed to take some goods to Ned today, but I forgot.”

“Wow.” Evie said, sitting next to his brother to hug him with one of her arms.

“Wow indeed” Seconded Henry before he also pass one of his arms to Jacob’s waist.

“I am sorry for being so hard on you, Jacob” The apologize was like angelical music for Jacob ears, you didn’t hear Evie Fry apologized every day.

“You’re forgiven Evie… At least today” Replied Jacob with a smirk, letting himself fall down on the bed. And of course with him went Evie and Henry, because the other two were tangled with him.

“Jacob… Stop it!” Exclaimed Evie, trying to free herself from his brother embrace. “This bed it is too small for the three of us to fit in!”

“That just mean we have to get closer, Evie.” Henry said, hugging Jacob even more against him.

“Henry’s right, dear sister.” Jacob traps his sister tangling is arms around her waist and making her stay in place before closing his eyes. “Come on, now sleep.”

“You both are the ones like a child” Whispered Evie with a grin on her face before close her eyes. “Good night, my loves.”


End file.
